


The Crying Devil

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN drabbles [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying!Lucifer, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer cries. Sam and Gabriel comfort him</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crying Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little thing I wrote

Lucifer never understood the human need to cry. He didn’t understand a lot of human things, to be honest, but crying was probably one of the worst he’s ever experienced. 

It was heart wrenching. He felt like he’d never stop. Tears just poured out of him, his chest felt constricted, and his head hurt. 

Logically, he knew that this wasn’t him, but rather Nick crying, but he couldn’t separate the two. 

He knelt to the ground and buried his face into his hands. The tears tasted salty and foreign on his tongue, his face hot to touch even though he shivered as his body was racked with sobs. 

Suddenly, strong arms wrapped around him from behind and he leaned into them. He heard soft noises, trying to soothe him, but that made him cry harder. 

There were wings now, sheltering him, blocking him from the world. He was thankful- he didn’t want anyone to see him cry. 

“M-m-m-m-micha?” He stammered. 

“No, dearheart,” Gabriel whispered. “It’s me and Sam.” 

That made him feel a bit better but not much and he sniffled and buried his face into Sam’s strong chest, feeling Gabriel stroke his hair. “Hurts.” 

“What, crying?” Gabriel questioned. 

Lucifer nodded. “My chest hurts and so does my head and I can’t stop leaking from my eyes and I just want to hide from the world and curl up and have no one look at me.” 

“That’s normal, Luce,” Sam whispered. “That’s normal. Want to go cuddle somewhere?” 

He nodded and clung to Sam. 

“Okay,” Gabriel whispered. He snapped his fingers and suddenly they were in one of Lucifer’s old safehouses and the three of them snuggled down deep into the feather down comforter and the Egyptian linen sheets. The feathered blanket Gabriel wove for Lucifer was wrapped around him gently and the Trickster and the hunter wrapped themselves around the fallen archangel.

Gradually, Lucifer felt himself calm down and he rubbed his eyes tiredly. “Crying’s  _ exhausting, _ ” he mumbled. 

Sam and Gabriel chuckled. “It is,” his younger brother said, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. “But there’s happy tears, and there’s sad tears. The happy ones don’t hurt as much.” 

“What were you thinking about, Luci?” Sam asked gently. 

Lucifer shuddered. “Michael and the Cage.” he admitted. “And. . . And the first time he hurt me down in Hell.” 

Sam and Gabriel made sympathetic noises. “Oh, baby,” Sam murmured, kissing the side of his head. “I’m sorry. Happy thoughts, okay? You’re here, you’re safe. Michael can’t hurt you, you’re no longer in Hell. Gabe and I got you.” 

Gabriel nodded and snapped a few pieces of candy into existence. “Root beer barrel, Luci?” 

Lucifer nodded and smiled a little bit. “Thanks, guys,” he whispered. 

“Any time, Heylel,” Gabriel said, popping the root beer barrel into Lucifer’s mouth. 

“Anything for our Morning Star,” Sam whispered. “Just a lazy day of cuddles, then?” 

Lucifer nodded, breaking the sweet with his teeth. “And naps,” he mumbled, already starting to drift off. 

“Of course,” Sam said indulgently. 

Lucifer smiled. “Sam? Gabe?” 

“Yes?” His lovers replied in unison. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Gabriel smiled, kissing Lucifer’s cheek. 

“I love you as well,” Sam laughed softly, kissing Lucifer’s nose. “Get some sleep, angel.” 

Lucifer closed his eyes and fell asleep, warm and comforted by his two best friends and lovers. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
